


Sincerely, Keith

by YoranceOrWhatever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Athlete Lance, Baker Keith, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hope you enjoy, I made this out of Klance desperation, Lots of Shadam, M/M, Mostly Klance, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Some Allurance?, The movie was good tho, To All The Boys I've Loved Before AU, Will be some Shurtis, Wow season 8 hurt, based on the books, not the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoranceOrWhatever/pseuds/YoranceOrWhatever
Summary: Keith thought his love for five boys would never be returned. He wrote letters to them in an attempt to forget about them completely. He always ended up getting hurt in the end. His goal in junior year was to survive until his seventeenth birthday without being noticed. But one day, his letters get out, forcing him into a fake relationship with the guy who hates him in an attempt to get his girlfriend back. Suddenly, people noticed him and he hates it.So much for a quiet year.





	1. The Boys I've Loved Before: Preface

**Author's Note:**

> So..... Season 8 really hurt huh.
> 
> Anyway, I've wanted to write this for a while, but I wanted to do it right. I read all the books just to get back to you guys with quality content. I hope.
> 
> Also I'm very desperate for Klance content, so why not make my own, right?
> 
> Ok, enjoy!

In all my years of being alive, I fell in love five times. James Griffin, Adam Wilson, Lucas Fran, Ryan Kinkade, and Lance McClain.

And in all my years of being alive, I've never had a boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't want one. It's more like... all the boys I've ever loved never loved me back. And I'm totally and completely ok with that.

First there was James. James freaking Griffin. Now he's a character. I was forced to kiss him in seventh grade because of a game of spin the bottle. I wasn't out yet and neither was he. It was awkward, to say the least. Quick and over. I wanted to forget about him. I really did. But nothing really works out the way you think it would, huh?

A week later, I fell in love with him. It could have been that day in the rain or that time of silence, where we just read. I don't quite remember it, how I fell in love with him. It just sort of... hapened. He moved away in ninth grade. Went to a private school while the rest of us moved on to Altea High. Garrison Prep was too far for us, and way too expensive. And I wanted to go to the same school Shiro went to.

Shiro's my brother. Adopted actually. My mom Krolia found him at an orphanage when she was pregnant with me. She works there sometimes to bring supplies to the kids. She fell in love with Shiro and that was that. He's a senior now whereas I'm still struggling through sophomore year. Which, I guess, brings us to Adam.

Adam is our neighbor. He's also been my best friend ever since I could remember. We were inseperable. Keith and Adam, Adam and Keith. People made fun of us and called us "boyfriends." I was the fighter. Adam always had to hold me back while I tried to rip out of his grasp, shouting threats to whoever made fun of us. We always went to the principal's office, Adam and I. It was always my fault, but Adam knew how to calm me down. He'd place a reassuring hand on my shoulder and everything would be alright.

But it all changed when Adam and Shiro started dating.

They loved each other. Seriously. So I had to stop loving Adam. It was easy... all it took was a letter. Adam and Shiro took me everywhere with them, including dates. It was really awkward. Adam changed too. He used to agree with me. Always. Then Shiro came along and it was like... like my opinion didn't matter to him anymore. We were still friends, but things changed between us. We weren't best friends anymore and that's ok. Adam, now, is officially off-limits according to Bro-Code.

Whatever that is.

Lawrence's love ended quickly. He was confused and I was gullible. He asked me to the freshman Homecoming dance. Like the idiot I was, I said yes. I really should have seen the signs. He wasn't gay. He wasn't bi. He wasn't even pan! He just made a fool of us. He was the reason falling in love became so hard for me. I'm done with falling for straight boys. I'm done falling in love in general.

I mean... I thought I was. 

Then there was Kinkade. His real name is Ryan, but he told me he hated it. He's not a man of so many words. But I still liked him. That crush ended fast. I met him at film camp, when I thought I wanted to be an editor. He was my partner for a long time. He filmed, I edited. We made the best - and worst - movies together. So of course, he got a letter too. I was stupid and wrote it in the same cabin he slept in. We were roomates. Luckily, he didn't find it.

And then camp was over and I never saw him again. Never heard from him again. I always wondered what happened to him. I hope he got into that college he's always wanted to go to. CalArts, I think it was? I don't know. It was so long ago...

And Lance.

Lance McClain was the last boy I've ever fallen in love with. Well... so far. I had a crush on him dating way back to seventh grade, but he was already dating Allura. She was lucky. I grew depressed. What's the point of love when you're never loved back? 

We kissed. Once. When we were all hanging out in Allura's basement and her uncle called her to do something. They were still dating too. Everyone had already gone home and we were alone. I didn't mean for it to happen. Allura was one of my closest friends too. Not my best, though. That spot was reserved for Pidge. 

I remember that day so clearly. I felt so guilty that I hated myself for weeks, months even. Because of him.

"Keith? I have a weird thing to say. But you're not allowed to judge me, ok?" Lance was looking away from me. We were sitting close. I thought he was straight so I didn't think anything of it. That didn't stop my heart from beating faster, though. We never really talked before now either, which was equally as weird. Even though we were in the same friend group, the most we said to each other was a simple hello or a nod every now and then.

Still, he knew my secret. Everyone in my group did. Allura, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance. They were all confused, but accepted me nonetheless. I think that's what drew him to do it. Confusion. 

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" I turned to him, his eyes still averted and avoiding my gaze. I watched as he pulled up his arm to scratch the back of his head. I felt myself frown. "Are you ok?"

Lance pressed his lips together and huffed, his ears tinging pink. "Yeah, man. I just... I feel weird around you. Like, more nervous. Is that weird? I feel like that's weird."

I gulped, feeling my face grow hotter. I opened my mouth to respond and then it happened. So fast my brain couldn't comprehend it. Lips on mine, he curled his hands through my hair and I closed my eyes. What else was I to do?

Suddenly, I snapped my eyes back opened and pushed him away. "Dude! What the hell!"

"Sorry I-" Lance wiped his mouth at the same time I did. I was still thinking of the kiss. That stupid kiss.

"You're dating Allura!" I felt my voice crack and I stood up. "I can't... Lance. I'm sorry. You're confused and you definitely not single. I can't do this."

"Keith, wai-" he shouted, but I was already out the door, sprinting home. 

We were in eighth grade. 

That same night, he got his letter. I write it to forget. It helps. Every time I've written a letter, my love for that guy fades away. I expected the same thing to happen to Lance. That I would write and forget. Write and forget. It always works!

Worked. It always worked.

I couldn't stop thinking about him for a year. His letter stayed in my closet with the others, burning a hole through the book my dad gave me before he died, the pages cut out to form a hidden box. I felt so alone that I spiraled into this pit of despair that I couldn't crawl out of. I didn't know if I was ok. I still don't. 

Lance kept dating Allura, but he refused to meet my eyes. Allura too. She stopped talking to me, as if a barrier had been pulled up between us that couldn't be broken down. Our friend group started to fade away, as if we had never known each other at all. Pidge was the only one who stayed with me. Hunk still talked to me, but rarely. And Lance and Allura? 

Gone from my life completely. Just like everyone else.


	2. Broken Hearts and Undreamt Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> So sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been really wack in my life and I just didn't have time. I know, this chapter's pretty short, but it's a chapter, right?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for staying. Hope this chapter doesn't hurt too much. :)

Things started going downhill around the time Adam and Shiro broke up. None of us knew it was coming. It was fast and brutal. It happened right after dinner time. Mom made traditional Korean food for dinner, just like the kind Dad used to make. It wasn't nearly as good but I appreciated her effort.

Adam and Shiro were talking like normal, only this time, it was me who sat next to Adam. Usually, Adam and Shiro sit next to each other to hold hands and do other weird couple stuff while Mom and I hang out on the other side. Shiro laughed at all of Adam's usual stupid jokes, but kept looking away when Adam tried to meet his eyes. I guess that should've been the first sign.

After dinner, I trudged over to the sink to do the dishes as Adam and Shiro went outside. This was normal. After dinner, they both go outside to make out or something gross like that and then Adam walks to his house across the street and Shiro waltzes in the house and collapses against the door, sighing about how great Adam is and whatever.

But not this time.

I heard yelling coming from outside and I panicked, dropping my dishes into the sink and running to the window. 

They were crying.

I could faintly hear them from my place at the window. Out of sheer curiosity, I went over to the door and cracked it open the tiniest bit to hear.

"...going to Switzerland! What am I supposed to do, Shiro?"

My breath hitched. Switzerland? Shiro ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed.

"Adam, I have to go! This is the chance of a lifetime! And you're still in high school, so we wouldn't be able to keep this going anyway. I'm sorry."

I watched as Adam flinched and turned away. He muttered something to Shiro. Shocked, he took a step back and watched as Adam walked away silently. Before he reached the street that divided our houses, Adam turned and looked at Shiro one last time.

"We had a plan, Takashi. Yeah, I'm just in high school. I'm only a year younger than you. But I still love you. You taught me so fucking much. And now I... I'm done."

Shiro watched him go, tears falling silently down his face as Adam walked away.

~~~

Ten minutes later, Shiro opened the door, tears gone and lips pursed in a straight line. You wouldn't be able to tell he was crying unless you looked closely. Soft splotches of red dotted his cheeks and his eyes were wet with the few tears Shiro was fighting to hold back.

I put the last dish into the drying rack and grabbed a towel, wiping it on my hands. I approached Shiro slowly, tilting my head in sympathy. He didn't know I knew. 

And God, I knew way too much.

He broke up with Adam. He. Broke. Up. With. Adam. Adam who was always here for us! Adam who was Shiro's soulmate, his forever! Gone! 

And for college.

Switzerland? He was leaving the family, everyone he loves behind, to go to fucking Switzerland? 

Unintended anger rose through my chest, forcing me to clench my fists and scowl as I watched Shiro take off his shoes gingerly by the door. My sympathy forgotten, I felt my nails bite into my skin and I released my hands, not wanting any more scars on my palm, fresh for everyone to see. I took deep breaths to calm myself, but that didn't work. 

Fantastic.

He glanced at me then, eyes softening and closing before I had the chance to say anything. Taking a shuddering breath, Shiro whispered, "I know you heard that, Keith. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlie-"

"You're damn right I heard that!" I shouted, angry tears prickling at the corner of my eyes. I tried to shut my mouth, to stop myself from saying something I might regret, but it was just so freaking hard. He's leaving. He's leaving me behind. "Why the hell are you going to Switzerland?"

"Keith, please. Mom might hea-"

"I don't give a shit if Mom hears!" I shouted. Shiro flinched at my words and I felt a pang of guilt. I lowered my voice so that Mom couldn't hear what I said. Ironic, I know.

"You're my brother, Shiro. I love you. Why are you leaving me? First it was Dad, then Mom for a while, and now... you. I trusted you! Why can't you just... stay?" I felt the tears begin to fall and I wiped them away angrily. I focused hard on the floor and heard Shiro's footsteps as he neared.

I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder and glanced up. There was Shiro, tears streaming down his face.

"Keith," he said, forcing me to meet his eyes. "I know leaving is hard. Especially after our... our history. But you have to understand that I have a future in Switzerland. The name of the school I'm going to, thank you very much for asking, is Aiglon. It's supposed to be amazing there, New campus, new people, new... culture. I'm not leaving you Keith. I'm always gonna be here. Plus, we can Skype every day if you want, and we'll still have breaks. This isn't the end, Keith."

I gulped and nodded. Wrapping my hands around him, we hugged. This isn't goodbye. But apparently, for Adam it is. Taking a shaky breath, I backed away and Shiro wiped his eyes.

"Ok," he said, a little too loud. "No more crying! I just want to forget about this whole thing. Besides, it's late and we have school tomorrow. Adam's driving himself since..." Shiro's voice trailed off a little and he coughed.

"Just me and you, kid." He ruffled my hair and I scowled. 

He started up the stairs, but before he could get to his room though, I said, "Are you and Adam ever getting back together?"

Shiro froze on the steps and trailed back down them, taking a seat on the couch, sighing deeply. I followed suit and sat next to him, leving some space in between so he could lean back.

"Honestly? I don't know. I hope so. But long distance relationships are just... they're hard, Keith," Shiro cleared his throat and smiled. The smile was forced, I could tell. But before I could push any further, Shiro teased, "Enough about my love life. What about yours? Any secret boyfriends we don't know about?"

I blinked awkwardly at the change of subject and felt a wave of heat rush up to my cheeks. "Uhhhh, no."

"Aw, what?" Shiro forced a laugh out and I cringed. If he's so determined to get answers, might as well give him some. Especially in this state. "Come on, Keith. I know there has to be someone."

"I don't know, Shiro. You already know the deal. Every guy I've ever liked doesn't even like me back, so what's the point?"

"Ah, you mean all four guys? Ryan, James, Kyle, and... Lance? Lance, right? That guy's sketchy, I don't trust him. I'm glad that crush was over fast."

And Adam.

But I'm gonna keep that one to myself.

"You're almost 17, Keith," he pushed. I scowled.

"Yeah, I know."

"You haven't even had your first kiss."

Frowning, I seethed, "Yeah, Shiro. I know."

"So... when are you gonna?"

"God, Shiro. I don't know! Now can we just... can we just drop the subject? Please?"

Shiro frowned, but didn't push any further. At least he wasn't thinking about Adam anymore. I don't think...

"You know, Keith? Maybe you just need a little push."

"What do you mean?"

Shiro smirked. "I don't know... double date, maybe?"

"Nope. Definitely not. Not doing that."

Shiro laughed and stood up. "Goodnight, Keith. Go to bed soon."

I nodded and stood.

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> That was just a preface of what's to come. :)
> 
> It's based on the books so it's gonna get a little wilder than the movie and a whole lot more fun! I'm probably gonna focus on this for a while, so I won't be working on my Miraculous AU until probably in a few months? I'm really sorry. School got pretty crazy.
> 
> I'm mostly writing this for myself because I felt the urge. But I wanted to share it with you guys because I think you'd like it.
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
